According to you
by UnjustToMe
Summary: Another Kid and Crona fic. Enjoy.


**TitlE: According to you.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater isn't mine… **

**A/N: Special one-shot **

**According to you**

Crona poked her head out of the infirmary. It was two weeks after the battle with Kishin Asura and many things have changed.

First of all, Maka and the others were bundled up in bandages because of the fight. Crona wasn't yet allowed to visit them for the first few days but six days ago, along with Spirit-san and Stein-sensei, she visited everybody in their houses.

* * *

Flashback… Teehee!

_Maka swore loudly before opening the door. Apparently, every bit of her ached and Soul was bed-ridden and knocked out. Spirit-san idiotically clung onto her until he received a death blow of a Maka-chop and Stein's several dissecting threats. Crona sweatdropped. _

_They left Maka's apartment three hours later, mainly because Stein had to do a check-up on both meister and weapon and because Maka decided to cling and poke Crona until she knew that the sword-wielder was alright._

_They bid goodbye to a waving and swearing Maka before they went to Tsubaki and Black Star's place. Black Star ran to the door and immediately shouted at the top of his lungs how he surpassed god. The three people were the first visitors to the ever so silent home and Black Star was tired of bragging to Tsubaki. He even tripped on his way back before letting the others in. Meanwhile, Tsubaki apologized as usual for Black Star's actions. Even in her condition, she labored herself to create tea and entertain her guests. _

_It took a little longer for them to leave because Black Star kept on squirming when it was his turn for the check-up. Stein frustratingly had to press his pressure point so he wouldn't move. They walked along the streets of Death City and stopped in front of Death the Kid's mansion._

_They knocked and Liz and Patti opened the double doors. The three were greeted with warm smiles and the sisters seemed to be recovering much faster than everyone else._

"_Ano… Stein-sensei? Kid, he is…" Liz whispered_

"_Oh right, how is he?" Stein appointed _

"_Well he can't actually… live right now without any accompaniment… it's pretty worrying. You can't go see him because you're busy with Patti's check-up I can't go as well right now and Spirit-san __**isn't allowed**__ to see to a sick person such as Kid, obviously." Liz rolled her eyes at Spirit who gave her a baffled look_

"_Can't Crona go?" Patti asked_

"_What?" Liz was confused_

_Crona was not in the room. Everyone looked around for her but there was no absolute trace of her. Spirit who sought her out in the hallways heard a faint knocking coming from outside. He approached the doors to find Crona standing there with an awkward stance._

"_A-ah! Spirit-san… y-you see, I was, uhm,…" she stammered_

"_Come in Crona-chan, we have a task for you." He smiled and for the first time in history it wasn't perverted!!!_

_Crona followed Spirit along the maze of symmetrical hallways and was in front of black double doors in time. He knocked and a grunt was heard from inside. Spirit pushed both doors open and a dim light was lit. Crona was marveled at the bedroom. Unlike hers it was comfortable just standing in it. Spirit woke her from her thoughts and bid her to come to him. Crona tilted her head when she saw a lump on the bed. It was black and not that taller than she is. It had three stripes on it…_

"_Crona-chan, take care of Death the Kid, okay? If you need anything everyone will be downstairs." Spirit giggled_

"_W-What?! But Spirit-san−"_

_The door slammed in her face. It didn't break her nose but it was still startling. She brought her hands to her head and stood on the spot for a few more seconds. She felt a bit dizzy and almost thought she would faint when a deep voice called her._

"_Crona?" Kid called out_

_The latter hesitantly walked to where he was resting and answered._

"_H-hai?" _

"_Is Spirit-san gone?" _

"_Um… yeah…why?" Crona couldn't understand why he asked that_

"_N-Nothing… anyway, I'm sorry for troubling you like this. Apparently my weapon thought I am too weak to stay alone for a few minutes she sends out others to take care of me. I deeply apologize." He stated arrogantly_

_Fortunately, Crona only understood the words nothing and I'm sorry. Weirdly enough, she dozed off for a bit until his sentenced finished._

"_It's alright I had nothing to do anyway." Crona smiled a little_

_Kid turned in his bed to face Crona. He doesn't look that weak like how Liz thought of him to be but his hand was fractured and both his feet were in casts. Crona wondered how that could've happened when he let her fall back to earth._

"_So Crona, I heard of you and Medusa… Is she?" Kid asked_

"_She's dead," Crona informed, 'hopefully' she added in her thoughts_

"_Oh, how did you manage to kill her?"_

"_Uhm," Crona played with her fingers "I didn't do it, Ragnarok said I fainted and Maka had to save me."_

"_Right, speaking of the devil, where is your weapon?" Kid wondered aloud_

End of Flashback… No Teehee

* * *

Second, Ragnarok was gone from Crona's body. From all the commotion with the Medusa and the Arachne and the Asura and the Shinigami-sama, he had to be removed from Crona's body for her to live a stable life. He was converted back into his old body before Medusa fused him into Crona. The body was just experimental so he had to stay in the infirmary.

* * *

Flashback… Teehee again

"_Ragnarok is in the infirmary…" Crona answers_

"_How come you're here then?" Kid was the one confused_

"_Me and Ragnarok aren't fused together anymore. Stein-sensei said it was for the better. I'm still not used to not waking up with noogies but I feel lighter." Crona grinned very little_

"_I don't understand." Kid's eyebrows were furrowed_

"_Perhaps it is best if I explain." Stein-sensei entered along with the others "Thank you for keeping our patient busy, Crona."_

"_No problem." She nodded and let herself blend in with the walls while everyone busied themselves with Kid._

End of Flashback…

* * *

Crona quickly stepped onto the halls before she got hit with the vials next to Ragnarok's side table. She had accustomed herself to visit him every week but that particular day she had cried in front of her twenty year old weapon that he got frustrated with her. Then again he was the reason she cried.

His torturing capabilities are a lot worse compared to Maka's Maka-chop and his noogies before since he has actual knuckles to beat the crap out of Crona and he can shoot a lot more names at Crona louder with the disability of his miniature voice. He had gone too far it caused tears to his victim and instead of a normal person apologizing; a maniac had to be there to blame you.

Crona held onto her other arm for support like how her battle stance is. Ragnarok's voice echoed in her head.

"_Crona, you're boring, you're useless, you're stupid, and you're ugly, you're difficult, hard to please, you don't have a sense of humor, and your attention span is little. You suck and I hate you." _

Crona had to admit she kind of had a little crush on Ragnarok when she first saw him in his new body. But the way he bit the crap out of her really did leave marks and a few bruises and he thought it was fun. And to hear something like that escape the lips of the person you really like just broke hearts to pieces.

Crona hadn't noticed she was walking towards the stairs that she stumbled over them making her scars sear with pain. She lay on the end of the staircase like a vegetable. Immovable and limp. Tears had overflowed from her face and she was sobbing. Good thing it was a Saturday or she sure would've had a heart attack. She put a hand over her eyes and swore under her breath.

Kid begged Liz to let him go and visit the others. She decided to oblige when he threatened to commit suicide. Honestly, he has problems.

Liz thought he only wanted to go to Shibusen to visit his father so she let him go alone. Deep in his mind he had wanted to do that but initially he wanted to see Crona. For one thing he really wanted to see her again… to ask her more about Ragnarok? And then… he wanted to… see Ragnarok himself?

Kid has problems.

After seeing Crona's room empty and asymmetrical, he had to fix it then he decided to go up to the infirmary. He was silently humming to himself before he found Crona lying on the floor of the staircases, hand up to her eyes and tears running down her face. Other than that, the horror of her asymmetrical wounds was just too hard to bear.

"Crona!" he exclaimed

"Wha−" Crona was surprised

She took her hand from her eyes and found Kid kneeling next to her trying to bring her up symmetrically. She cringed when he gripped an armful of wounds tightly.

"Ouch!"

"Oh I'm sorry, is this better?" he asked

Crona was surprised at how he was carrying her. She knew it wasn't symmetrical but… he was carrying her that way.

"I know what you're thinking… The bridal style of carrying is asymmetrical but we have to have some way of carrying you without letting you cringe at these fresh wounds. How did you get these anyway?" he asked as they climbed up

"I fell down the stairs…"

"How?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Why?"

'Why does he have to make it difficult?'

"Because of Ragnarok…"

"What did he do to you?"

"…"

"Crona." Kid beckoned sternly

"He punched me, gave me noogies, slapped me in the face, and told me I was boring, useless, stupid, ugly, difficult, hard to please, a person with no sense of humor, I have a bad attention span. He says I suck and that he hates Me." she sobbed

Kid felt sorry for her he had to stop in the middle of the corridor to let her stand on her own. She cried a lot harder although he didn't know why. With that, he had to comfort her, hug her… The sensation was new but Crona welcomed it. She returned the hug even if it made her wounds burn. They stayed like that when Kid spoke.

"You really like him don't you? But you know what I think; I think he isn't worth your time if he calls you that. You know why; because you're the complete opposite of all those things. I think you're irresistible, smart, beautiful, and easy to be with, unique, very funny, and you're incredible. You don't suck and I really like you. You're everything I wanted and I can't get you out of my head. If he doesn't feel the way like I do to you then he's the idiot not you." Kid cooed

"Really?" Crona thought out loud

"Really." Kid smiled

Maka and the others saw everything…

"!!!!!!!!" Maka shouted while stomping towards them

Everyone else sweatdropped while Kid and Crona turned around to watch her boil up in anger.

"M-Maka!!" Crona exclaimed

"Hi Maka! Wait, it's not what you think it is!!!"

Maka froze in midair; her hand cradling a very heavy hardcover entitled Excalibur.

"EXPLAIN!!!" she shouted at the two and they all shivered in fear under the power of the mighty bookworm

"Well…" Kid had a hard time looking for words. What was Maka thinking they were doing anyway?

"No words I see−" Maka started

"N-No Maka!!! Kid here was just trying to help me get over Ragnarok… and please don't hurt him!!!" Crona pleaded

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Maka cooed sweetly at Crona

Kid couldn't believe her change of attitude when it comes to her best friend. Maybe he could use Crona to…

'No! That's wrong. If I want Crona I should respect her perks as well as she respects mine.' He shouted in his head

"Maka-chop!"

* * *

The Next Week… Teehee!

Crona entered the infirmary with Kid. He had helped her the past week and she was ready to face Ragnarok. The infirmary smelled weird it made her nauseated. They entered and saw Ragnarok with his black hair and toned yet lean body looking outside the window. He hasn't known of their presence until Kid coughed _ahem_. He turned wildly and scowled when he saw Crona and Kid.

"Why have you brats come here?! Don't they limit the visits around here?" he demanded

"This is a school not a hospital." Kid informed cooly

"Whatever twerp so what has that bitch come to tell me."

He let himself lay comfortably on the bed like he was superior to his weapon and Shinigami's son.

"I haven't got all day." he scoffed

"Shut up! I just came here to tell you that I'm switching weapons." Crona cried

"W-What?! You can't even live without me little idi−" Raganrok exclaimed

"That's according to you but according to everyone else; I'm worth more than you can give me."

"Try me, Crona. But you know I'll never respond to your 'I love you.'

"I don't care, I have Kid with me to take care of me more than you can and I know he'll love me more than you will if he's given the chance." Crona smoothly sailed across the sea

Ragnarok was left speechless at this and Kid's mouth was agape.

"So, I guess this is the last time I'll ever talk to you as a partner but now I have more things to do. Let's go Kid…" Crona turned to the door and Kid followed a lot slowly and beaming at what he just heard

Ragnarok was dizzy and a little crazed. Then he smiled to himself.

"I brought her up the way a good brother would have wanted to…She'll be fine on her own… I don't have to keep getting nightmares whenever I hurt her anymore." he muttered when the door closed

Crona and Kid were walking to the death room. Crona was a bit flushed while Kid kept on stumbling. Crona noticed this and she stopped only to be bumped into by Kid.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked worrily.

"I guess, but what you said to Ragnarok, was it true?"

"Of course not! Why would you think so?"

"Oh…"

"I'm kidding… of course I do." Crona giggled

Kid slapped himself before blinking a few times. Crona cocked her head to one side. She was still as innocent as ever… according to you anyway.

**A/N: How was it? I personally think it was a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit rusty it was based on the song **

**According to you by Orianthi**

**I really liked it and I hope this would make a really good one-shot. **

**Please review!!! **


End file.
